How to get or spend gold
Gold is valuable, and required for many things. Gold is the main and universal currency of e-Sim. This is a simple guide to making gold. NB! Using a company for profit is not one of the ways that will be covered here. Ways to make gold Method 1: The Inviter The first, and in my opinion best of the methods is by inviting people. Everyone has an invite link somewhat resembling this: http://e-sim.org/lan.****/. This is a link that can easily make you considerable sums of gold at potentially very little effort. * Invite a player, who reaches level 7 - 5 ' - And an Armour (Q1) * Invite a player, who gets first medal - '''5 ' * Invite a player, who gets medal - '10% of ' That's 10.50 from one player, not even counting the numerous level-ups in the month before the first medal. From this, by inviting just 10 people and getting them to level 7 without going any further you can earn 55 . Method 2: The Loaner This method requires you to have some gold to start with, and is the riskiest method. By creating a contract you can 'safely' loan someone any amount of gold for a number of days at a certain interest rate. A standard interest rate to go by is 10%, so if you loan out 40 , you get 44 back. Loans like this are typically for great lengths of time, often over 30 days. Because of this it takes vast lengths of time to accumulate great piles of gold. However, you have to do no work to get the extra gold in interest so for lazy people, or those who do not have enough time to manage companies and speculate on the price of gold it is a highly effective way to make a bit of gold. NB! Risks of lending money Method 3: Using the Monetary Market The monetary market (MM) is a goldmine if you know how to use it. Sums are required so I advise you use a calculator, or at the very least calc.exe. There are several methods to make gold off the MM, I shall cover two: Speculation and what I call 'buying on the margin'. '''Method a Now swap currencies so you now look at the price of gold. First look at how much gold 1 currency is worth: 0.0499 gold. Now divide 1 by how much currency is needed to buy 1 gold: 1/20.0999 = 0.04975 Using this we can see that it is not profitable to buy currency and then sell it for gold as you lose 0.0024 gold from every transaction. If currency had been selling at, for example, 1 : 0.04 and gold selling at 1 : 20.0999 then there would have been a profit of 4.9 currency for every gold sold and re-bought. 'Method b' Watch the fluctuations of the PoG (Price of Gold) for a week or two, and then observe when gold prices peak and fall. Buy gold when the price falls and then sell it as the price rises. This can be either used for short term small profits or using large quantities of gold over many weeks. Really depends on how much gold you want to gain in a short amount of time. Method 4: Playing the game daily There is much gold to be gained from playing the game daily. The first 10 levels complete with their 15 gold, or 17 if you were invited, are over quickly. It should not take more than a week to reach level 10. Seek for a doctor if it does. In one month you should be ~level 13, and you should just have got your first two medals. 10 more gold. You should have by now a grand total of either 40 or 42 , without spending a single penny. How much easier can gold be to get? You will also get 5 for every medal you obtain. Various medals can be gained, such as 'Battle Hero'- dealing the highest damage in a single round. 'Hard worker'- working 30 days in a row. 'Super soldier'- training 30 days in a row. Ways to spend gold *Creating a Newspaper for 2 gold. *Creating a Party for 20 gold. *Creating a Company for 20 gold or upgrading it (amount differs). *Selling gold on the Monetary Market for currency. *Creating a Stock for 50 gold+ capital. *Selling gold for real money if you have Gold seller badge. *Creating a Military Unit for 50 gold or upgrading it. *Submitting your candidature for president costs 10 gold. *Submitting your candidature for party leader costs 2 gold. *Giving donations to other players. *Starting a Resistance War for 20 gold. *Starting a Civil War for 100 gold + 10% of active population *Buying equipment on Auctions. *Buying special items on auctions or in "Special items". *Pay for equipments merge according to quality of equipments. Category:Tutorials Category:Money Category:How-to